Things that would never happen in anime
by PLOT BUNNIES INC
Summary: crossover a chapter for each anime i watch. what happens when exodia's mother is summoned to the field. yugi doesn't save the world? yugi and kaiba are girls? yugi tall? so far Yugioh and Yu yu hakusho.
1. YUGIOH!

Things that would never happen in anime  
  
Chapter 1 yugioh  
  
1. Yugi summons Exodia to the field. "I know how to counter that" Kaiba says summoning a female older looking Exodia. Because she is old and feeble she has less attack points. Yugi smirks. "Exodia obliterate" he yells  
  
Kaiba plugs his ears and Yugi soon finds out why. "Exodia, I thought I taught you better!! You attack your own mother!?!? Just wait until your father gets home!" The female Exodia says.  
  
At this point Exodia is covering his ears and on the ground crying. Suddenly, he crumbles into tiny pieces and his mother stands there smug. Yugi's life points reach 0 and Kaiba stands there with a smirk on his face. Mokuba is standing off in the stands in a cheerleader outfit jumping up and down yelling "Go Seto!"  
  
(How'd you like that one?)  
  
2. Some rare hunters finally capture Yugi and they capture Tea too. They get stuffed in a closet. "Yugi I want to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Yugi asks.  
  
I love you!" she says.  
  
Yugi inches away and blushes. "Ahhhhhhh!" he yells and he starts to pound on the door. "Girl germs!"  
  
3. Joey – Kaiba, lets be friends  
  
Kaiba- ok  
  
They give each other a big hug.  
  
(me- snorts out drink Yeah like that would happen)  
  
4. Kaiba walks down the street and starts singing. "Oh the heart of the cards is a wonderful thing!"  
  
(Not one of my funnier ones but still Kaiba SINGING?)  
  
5. Tea and the guys just got into a fight. "I'm going to jump from this window if you don't apologize!" Tea yelled.  
  
"Fine," Yugi said "see if I care!"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead!" Joey yelled, "We won't care!"  
  
Tristan wasn't listening. He was sitting on a bench playing his game boy. Tea jumps but who should walk under the window when she fell, but Mokuba. Her being so heavy crushed Mokuba and killed him. "Oh well" Kaiba said. "I never liked him"  
  
(I wrote this before school ended and I nearly burst out laughing in Algebra class)  
  
6. Tea- who needs dancing? Wrestling is my new passion!  
  
7. Kaiba – who needs Kaiba corp? I am going to give it to Joey!  
  
8. Tristan comes in the room where the gang is with a long black wig on. "Look, I'm Mokuba when he eats too much sugar!"  
  
He starts running around the room with his arms straight up in the air and yelling "WEEEEEEEE"  
  
9. Kaiba is sitting in algebra 1 and suddenly he raises his hand and says "I don't understand"  
  
(not real funny I know)  
  
10. Kaiba is misbehaving in class and his teacher says "Mr. Kaiba maybe you would like to teach the class?"  
  
Kaiba gets up and says "gladly"  
  
He starts explaining complicated math and everyone understands. He also keeps everyone quiet, unlike the teacher. 'how does he do it' the teacher asks himself.  
  
11. Tea- I hate Yugi and Joey and Tristan and Serenity and Duke and........"  
  
(sorry it would take up too much pages)  
  
3 weeks later  
  
Everyone fell asleep. "And Marcus and Patrick and Lily and Molly and Chuck and Paul and Joshua and......  
  
Three more hours later  
  
"and Jamie. Ok I'm done"  
  
she sees them all waking up. "you guys were asleep? Should I repeat the list?"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
12. Joey is in a Barney suit. "I love you! You love me!"  
  
"Ahhhhh, it burns! It Burns!" Tristan yells covering his ears and running around the room.  
  
Yugi is singing along.  
  
13. The world is going to blow up in 5 minutes. Kaiba walks up to Yugi and pulls off his hair –ehmmm sorry his wig to reveal raven black hair like mokuba's! "I love you" he ummm I mean she said. "see I'm really a girl!"  
  
"My brother is really my sister?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm not really this tall either. See!" Kaiba says revealing stilts. He I mean she took them off and ended up two feet tall!  
  
"Well, I have a confession to make too." Yugi said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm really a girl too and I am not really this short. I was on my knees the whole time" he stands up for real and his pants end up being shorts and he is now taller than Kaiba was on stilts. "my hair also doesn't stay up this way even with hair gel." He takes off his wig and there WAS multi colored hair but it was long and his hair wasn't pointy.  
  
Review please!!! 


	2. YU YU Hakusho

**Things that will never happen in anime:**

**Yamaromantist – **Thanks. I am glad you like it.

**Atchika – **Yeah my mom watches it too but she still is like " who all I hear is blah blah balh yugioh." But she is very interested in it so much that a few months ago she was contemplating whether she should take her shower then or wait til Yugioh was over.

**Freakster –** thanks for reviewing I am glad you liked those

**Black-Flare-Shadow - **Hmmm Really?

**Alana the Cat** - Go ahead and join me in my world! Glad you liked them.

**Seto Kaiba? My English teacher?**

**Yamaromantist –** Glad you thought it was funny

**Freakster-** you'll see why Kaiba was willing to give dueling classes. Not many people watch Yugioh in my grade so that's why no one recognized him. I am not sure if there are going to be pairings. Yeah she's afraid of chickens. Or at least we think she is. She said so on the first day of school last year.

**PoofBall Number Two – **I am not sure if other characters will come in. Probably one or two. Maybe Marik or Joey or probably Yugi. Sure here are a few of those chickens . (those marks are supposed to be chicken feet.

**Princess Kohaku – **I'll check out your fanfics when I get a chance. I get a lot of emails right now because I am part of a wheel of time discussion group on yahoo. I had about 67 today and got through about 11. I only have an hour on the computer. I'll check them out after I get those sorted through.

**A Very New Place With Very New People**

**Spiritwolf112 – **Thanks for your review. The one I found was awhile ago when I had my other account. About the whole building up and enhancing their relationship, they won't have a big chance to you'll see why. Hahahaha! I'm evil!

**You Raise Me Up **

**YAMIGIRL3 –** I am glad you liked it. It is not one of my better fics but it is okay. i wrote You Raise Me Up songfic while my mom was reading a book to my brothers and for the first time I typed it straight onto the computer so it was kind of difficult for me. I usually rewrite my fics three times before I type them up but that was only one draft. Any way thanks for reviewing and thanks for reading it.

**Konami Ishtar –** thank you for the compliments and the review.

**Love's Divine**

**Anime Tomboy – **Thank you and I will keep writing. And yes please do read more of my work.

**Kitsune's Grrl- **Thank you for reviewing.

I only included those who reviewed for my Yugioh stories. When I update my shaman king and Code Lyoko, I will thank those who read them. Oh and check out my new story. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

1. Hiei strolls up to Ukina and says "I am your brother."

Kuwabara yells "NOOOOO!"

Hiei thumps him on the head and says "find a new boyfriend. This one is a moron"

2. Girls flock up to Kuwabara and yell " You're so HOT!" ( Yeah right!)

3. Yusuke says "You don't like my show? Well then... DIE!"

He shoots some random kids who hate anime with his spirit gun.

4. Botan starts that MEOW thing and turns into a cat.

Hiei walks by and says "What a cute kitten! I think I'll take it home."

5. Kuwabara gets smart. (Simple huh)

Ok don't hurt me because this chapter was short and not very funny. I am working on it ok? I will add more chapters with yu yu Hakusho in it when I come up with more. I also will add more yugioh after I see the movie. I have one that involves anubis ready I just need to see what part it fits best in. REVIEW!


	3. whole bunch of different stuff

**Chibi Blue Angel**: yep Yugi is a GIRL!!!!! AND TALL!!!!! Of course now I am going to be attacked by mobs! And in those mobs are going to be all my friends! WAH!!!!!!

**red6523:** here is some Inu ones!!!!

**AnimaeGurl: **i am not sure I could do a rouroni kenshin one because I have only seen the movie, samurai x. if I don't know their personality then I can't do the opposite of their personality.

**Yamaromantist**: Thanks for reviewing!!!!

**happy bob**: Uhhhh OKAAAAY! Anyway thanks!

**happy bob **(this was an answer to your second review): are you SURE you won't kill me?! freaking out I DON"T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!

Anyway I do not own any of the stuff featured here! NONE OF THE SHOWS CHARACTERS OR PLACES!!! NONE OF THEM!!!!!!!!

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

Here is one cass made up while we were talking late this Saturday night while waiting for my brother to fall asleep so we could watch Inu yasha. WE ARE SUGAR HIGH!!!!! JUST KIDDING!!!!

Hiei: I do believe in fairies. I DO, I DO!!!!!!

**Inu YASHA**

Chibi Naraku is sucking on a lolly when chibi Sango comes up behind him and slams her boomerang on his head and takes his Lolly.

"WAH!!!" Naraku cried.

"serves you right for killing my kin. I should at least get this neat spinny lolly for it."

Sango walks away; as fascinated with the lolly as Shippo would be.

Inu yasha is sitting in his tree. His belly is as large as Saint Nick's would be when Kagome calls "Inu yasha!" Inu yasha braces himself for a sit. "Dinner! And Inu yasha gives a sigh of relief. He tries to jump out of the tree and ends up falling. He starts running and gets 2 inches in 10 minutes. When he finally gets to the picnic blanket he sees what they were having for dinner and groans.  
"AAHHH! Kagome why are we having potato chips again. We've had them for 6 weeks straight!"

"well Inu yasha," kagome answers, "I thought I would get you so fat that I wouldn't have to sit you anymore when you be bad because you won't be bad." At the word SIT he made a hole the size of Kaede's village.

"OH WELL !" kagome says and heads back home.

**Yu Yu Hakusho ( again)**

Keiko gets really hungry and goes on a rampage through the demon world and spirit world eating everyone she can catch and every one is running even the scariest monster that always beat everyone up and ate them for supper and then used their bones to catch other demons that he ate and used their bones for catching……oh never mind! It goes on forever!

**Yugioh/ Stargate SG1**

Yami is dueling Anubis and suddenly outside the pyramid of light appears a Stargate. Out of the Stargate pops SG1. Jack says "Holy SHIT! We've never seen that before!"

Then Daniel says "It doesn't appear to be made by the Gou'ld"

Teal'c snorts and says "of course not Daniel Jackson….The Gou'ld never build anything by themselves…they are big ninnies that don't know something awesome when it hits them in the face…."

Sam gives him a weird look. "You must be watching tv way too much…. Your vocabulary has expanded to include awesome and ninnies."

Teal'c gives a short bow and says " I find the television highly entertaining in between missions when I can find nothing else interesting to do."

Just then they are sucked into the eye thing and land right into the middle of the room where Yugi and company are fighting off demented mummies. They land on top of the mummies.

"wow this the highlight of my day" Jack said "landing on a bunch of demented mummies"

Sam sees Yugi and immediately hugs him and squeals " oh you are such a cute little kid!- "

Yugi yells "I AM NOT A LITTLE KID!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE THAT!!!!!!"

"Yeah yeah we know you're in high school!" Jack says and then seeing every ones confused stares he says " well I do read comics you know!!! I get shonen Jump delivered to my house every month! And getting hooked to that now means that I watch any anime that happens to be on tv…I sat down last night for the marathon of all the episodes of Last Exile….MAN WAS THAT A GOOD SHOW!!!! And I can NOT miss Adult swim any night that it is on or I'll die for sure and-"

Daniel cut him off " umm jack I like anime as much as the next guy but we don't have time for you to list all the shows you like." Then turning to Yugi " We have reports that anubis is in this area"

Yugi sweatdropped "Ummm yeah well not exactly in THIS area…you see we are inside my millennium puzzle which is around yami's neck who is dueling anubis….actually he was originally dueling Kaiba but you know things tend to get weird ever time I take the time to duel someone even if I don't want to particularly a lot."

Sam had a bummed out look on her face. "But I wanted to duel Anubis!"

Everyone else stares at her. "I was not aware that you watched the sacred anime Yugioh that you must not miss on any date or you will die not being able to memorize every single word that they say……" Teal'c said.

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped.

"wow what are these?" Jack asked pointing at the extra large sweat drop on his forehead.

No one bothered to answer him so he started to experiment with what he could do in "anime land"

"Hey guys!!!! Look what I can do!!!!! I can be at like three places at once and walk on the ceiling and wow look at these!"

Daniel looked at the Egyptian organ jar thingy's that were lying on the floors underneath wher e jack was standing on the ceiling…."ummm jack don't fall on those jar thingy's…you remember what happened last time someone opened those things? RIGHT?"

"oh some snake got loose so what? this is anime land…No gou'ld is going to come out of the jar."

Daniel sweatdropped and said " jack HELLO!!!!! ANUBIS IS IN ANIME LAND AND MAY I REMIND YOU THAT ANUBIS IS A GOU'LD!!!!"

"Oh come on Daniel it's a kids show….just as sure as they are never going to show us making out on tv like everyone wants us too, they are not going to show a gou'ld at anytime in this movie! Watch I'll prove it to you."

He fell on the jars and a gou'ld jumps into Yugi's body. As Yugi/ gou'ld thingy is running after them Daniel turns to Jack and says " you know this is a movie….people can't complain as long as they rate it right."

"So technically if they made another Stargate movie they could make it even more slashy, where we are making out and everything and make all those slashers out there happy?"

"yeah I guess they could"

Just then the gou'ld in Yugi thought "I feel….short… this isn't good….hmmm how about I go for the blond next time yeah that would be nice…. I just got to figure out how to get him over here….after all why should I have to move my lazy ass when he can just come to me?

Finit so hows does everyone like? What? I may just be kid but I can watch scifi too…..


End file.
